A Whole New Thing
by bethies01
Summary: When a new A.N.T shows up, Fletcher unlocks a horrible secret that threatens the entire A.N.T Farm's friendliness. Can this new A.N.T save them all? Rated M for SOME CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1 Who's This?

It was a typical day at the ANT Farm. Fletcher was painting another photo of me while Olive was going through interesting fact toids about 9/11, which was the date. "Interesting fact toid about 9/11, the terrorists actually trained in an American flight school." "Olive give it a rest!" Fletcher sighed. After 5 minutes of their rambling on, Gibson walked in with a boy. "Hey guys this is Z a new ANT!" he said. I tried talking to Z but he stood there with a confused look. "Oh I almost forgot! Z is deaf." I wrote down some words on a piece of paper _Hello Z! My name is China. My prodigy is music_. _What is yours?_ He finally spoke. "I am a musical prodigy too!" he seemed excited in his words. Fletcher then instead of writing down words he used his hands to speak. _I'm Fletcher. My prodigy is art._ Olive turned to Fletcher and used sign language too. _Are you fluent in sign language?_ He replied. _Yes, my parents are both deaf._ She did also. _That's so shocking!_ While they talked, or signed, I had been talking to Z. "It's sad I can't hear your beautiful music. I mostly D.J I use the vibrations to listen." I wrote, _"You are amazing! How about we go out sometime?_ "I would love that!" I looked over and I saw Fletcher standing there in shock. "Fletcher are you okay?" I asked. "Fletcher?" I repeated. He turned to Olive, this time not speaking what he told her. He turned to me and ran. "Olive what did he say?" "I don't want to tell!" she said while crying and running. I wrote to Z,"_What did he say?"_ "He… he said something sad." I wrote yet again, _"Well…. What did he say?"_ Instead of telling me straight up, he wrote. _"He said… he...um….he…he said….that first his parents had died and now his heart has been broken." _I ran off to find him. "Fletcher! Fletcher where are you?" There Olive was. There she sat, head in her hands and elbows on her knees. She looked up and when she saw me, she ran. Luckily, I stopped her. "Olive what is wrong?" "Fletcher told me that his parents where…where," she burst into tears, "my aunt and uncle. Fletcher loves you, go find him and talk to him." I did as she said and there Fletcher was, crying into his locker. "Fletcher, I'm sorry. I didn't know this had happened! I "he interrupted me. "NO! NO! NO! NO! I just…I just…just leave me alone." "Fletcher, no!" I had practically screamed. "Fletcher I want to help you! I want you to be happy." "Meet me at my house in 5 hours, bitch." I giggled because as he said the last word he smiled. I had begun to get a little horny. Z came and in the little sign language I had picked up, I said goodbye. He smiled and said goodbye and something else that I assume was I love you. 5 hours had past and I was at Fletcher's doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2 Regret

I walked in. There he stood, waiting in the corner. "Hey, bitch." "Right back at you," I said. He kissed me strongly and passionately. To my surprise, I kissed back. Not letting go of the kiss, we walked back towards his room. He pushed me onto his bed, and then took off his shirt. He lifted himself over me, pushing his weight off with his forearm. "China, China, China what a bad girl you've been." He nibbled down on my neck after leaving my lips. He removed my top before nibbling my nipples. His hands slowly slipped down my hips and he removed all of my garments. The air crested against it, he wouldn't touch. "Quit the foreplay!" I begged. He licked my clit, flicking it with his tongue. He then removed his pants and boxers. His you-know-what was lined up at my entrance. "Wait, should we do this?" I asked. "Fuck it, bitch!" he said thrusting into me. After twenty minutes, I left his place. I was guilty as hell. Never, never again would I. I got home and sat down writing a new song with my guitar.

_I drink to remember, I smoke to forget_

_Some things to be proud of, some things to regret_

_Gone down some dark allies, in my own head_

_Something is changing, changing, changing_

_I go back to Clifton, to see my old friends_

_The best people I could ever had met_

_Skin up a fat one, hide from the feds_

_Something is changing, changing, changing_

_So I kiss goodbye to every little ounce of pain_

_Light a cigarette and wish the world away_

_I got out, I got out I'm alive and I'm here to stay_

_So I hold two fingers up to yesterday_

_Light a cigarette and smoke the world away_

I decide to finish it later and get some rest. I don't know what to do tomorrow. What will Fletcher do? More importantly, what will I do?


	3. Chapter 3 Herself

That whole night, China couldn't sleep. She pulled out her violin and played a soft C. Then D and A. Before long, she had written a song. _Time for the crescendo_ she had thought. Her forte woke everyone up, well it was already 6 a.m. She grabbed her banjo and worked on another part. She played it at forte the whole time. B flat, C sharp, F natural and many, many more notes played after that. She then worked on some lyrics…

_Mama's hooked on Mary K_

_Brother's hooked on Mary Jane_

_Daddy's hooked on Mary 2 doors down_

_Mary, Mary quite contrary_

_We get bored so we get married_

_And just like dust we settle in this town_

_On this broken Mary-go-round_

_Round and round and round we go_

_Where it stops nobody knows on this broken_

_Mary-go-round_

It was a little different then what she was used to, but she enjoyed every second of it. Too bad Z wouldn't be able to hear it. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her lucky jeans. They where mint green with a musical note belt. She then got her favorite top out. It was a soft purple with an abstract splash of color and a golden microphone. She then changed and put on some black Converse boots. She plopped in her bright green ear buds and played a song only she knew. She silently sang the chorus.

_But does she ever miss me_

_I still hear her singing_

_Just like an orchestra, just like a painting_

_With velvet brushes and wooden framing_

_She's a familiar Monet that's worth renaming_

_The Scar_

She went to the bathroom and pulled her hair up, put in a silk headband, and put on her favorite perfume. She thought to herself, _I feel like The Scar let alone having one._ Instead of riding the bus, she decided to walk to school, singing every step of the way. Z stood in the A.N.T Farm waiting on her. She was spaced out so she hadn't seen him standing there with a rose. A bright yellow rose with a pink fade. Most like her life.


	4. Chapter 4 Surprises

Z tapped her shoulder and gave her the rose. She smiled still thinking of what had happened. Fletcher was not there, nor was Olive. Angus ignored her and so did everyone else. _What happened? Did news get out?_ She thought. She had a date with Z tonight and she was sick at her stomach. In the middle of class, she puked but the only one who cared to notice. Z was in the back of the room so he couldn't what was going on. When she got home, her mother immediately took care of her with her "Super Mom" senses. When Cameron got home, the house was full of fright. _Does he know?_ China thought. She quivered under her blankets. She got a text from Olive**.**_** I hate you! You let Fletcher do that?**_**-**_**Olive**_ It was official; everyone hated her but Z and the Parks family. She was only trying to make Fletcher happy. She squeezed her pillow and cried before throwing up again. Fletcher then texted she with only five characters… _**I sory…-Fletch**_. She then texted back… _**For what? Being a selfish whore? When I said I wanted you to be happy I didn't mean that!-China **_She was scared. She was frightened. What happens next? She remembered how he moaned and the way he cursed, repeatedly. She through her phone across the room, making it shatters. "Sweetie? Are you okay?" "Just, peachy!" She had lied to her parents and herself. Her backup phone then rang, she ignored it. She ignored everything in her life. She cried herself to sleep. The next day, she felt even sicker. Then the next day and the next good and the next, she felt even worst. Her mom told her to take a pregnancy test. She was positive. She was pregnant, indeed.


End file.
